Mi Historia
by Pao Bloom
Summary: Lily cuenta su historia, su pasado que marcó toda una vida..dos corazones que no estan juntos por el destino? Todo le enseño a mantener la fe y nunca olvidarse de ella, y ,sobretodo, a creer en el amor..
1. Mi historia 1

_**"Mi historia"**_

**__**

_Me llamo Lily Evans y supongo que estoy aqui para contar mi historia.. la de un amor que estuve dispuesta a darlo todo, por un amor que viví.. un amor dificil.. y por encima de todo, como aprendi a tener fe y la mantengo hoy en dia esperando.. que .. de alguna manera.. vuelva a mi, que llege a llenar el vacío que hace examentamente 10 años dejo marcado en mi corazon.._ _Todo empezó un segundo año en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, mi segundo hogar : Hogwarts..  
_

_   
  
El primer año había llegado a tener muchos amigos, a conocer muchas personas y a socializar.. incluso me llege a integrar facilmente con todas esas personas diferentes a mi en cierta forma..Estaba feliz, en el banquete de bienvenida creo que le llaman yo reía y escuchaba todo lo que decían las pesonas, y no era la única.. al otro extremo de la mesa había un grupo de chicos que reía más fuerte que todos .. "Los Merodeadores".. había escuchado de ellos.. unas bromas por allí.. unas bromas por allá.. pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguno de ellos y no le interesaba mucho.. lo que no sabia en esos entonces era que uno de ellos marcaría.. el resto de mi vida.No sabía que dependería de el, no sabía nada.. en esos entonces, era joven y una pequeña inocente.Esa misma noche, valga la casualidad, no se si será suerte o es que exista el destino, tenía una pesadilla.. tuve que bajar porque soy de aquellas que cuando me despierto no puedo volver a dormir.Baje las escaleras silenciosamente, fijandome en no despertar a nadie, me sente en frente del fuego.. me quedé como hipnotizada en frente a las fuertes y rojas llamas mirando, al vacío.Escuché unos pasos detrás mío y mi corazón paró de temblar, me voltié rápidamente y vi a un chico de cabellos negros con ojos azules que me parecía muy conocido.. me quedé un rato en blanco pensando de donde lo había visto.. pero el.. el me habló..-"¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?" - dijo el chico mirandome con sus profundos ojos.Lo miré, nada de que sabía quien era y mi cerebro trabajaba.. vi como el chico soltó la mano dandose cuenta de lo que había echo..-"Soy James, James Potter" - dijo el chico mirandomeSonreí, parecía agradable, más bien.. más que agradable.. mi mente formó la imagen del chico del banquete, lo reconoci de inmediato.. los de las bromas.Reaccioné rápidamente y extendí mi mano dando una plena sonrisa diciendo mi nombre : Lily Evans.Entonces sin palabras me senté de nuevo frente al fuego quedandome como estatua y pensando en este chico que me miraba detrás del sillón.. sentía sus profundos ojos encima mío y no pude evitar.. algo que, quizas no debi jamas haber echo, ... voltearme y quedarme en seco mirandolo.. quien sabe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos asi.._

_Esa fue la vez que conocí.. a mi primer y unico amor..._


	2. Mi historia 2

_**"Mi historia"**_

__

_   
  
Al día siguiente, fuí a mis típicas y aburridas clases de Tranformaciones con la profesora McGonagall y, prestaba atención, pero mi mente estaba en James.. James.. yo veía historias de amor en películas muggles y, hasta las leía.. como los personajes siempre pensaban en su enamorado/a pero jamás pensé que me podría pasar algo semejante.. y lo que me sucedía no era nada todavía...En el mediodía me senté con aquel grupo de amigas y amigos que siempre me hacían reír. Yo comía y comía esperando que nadie descubiera mi "amor" por James y actuaba lo más natural posible pero, desde siempre he sido un poco torpe.Al final de la comida, me fui a la sala común a adelantar un poco las tareas y de una vez llegó una amiga muy cercana llamada Sol que me preguntó si estaba bien, la verdad es que no se porque no le podía contar acerca de James..además Sol era algo de amiga de James y era mejor mantener en secreto todo.-"Estoy bien.. gracias por preocuparte" - dije sonando lo más real posible y vi como Sol no se conveció pero aunque sea me miró y se fue, dejandome en paz. Di un suspiro y me pregunté ¿cuanto tiempo tendré que vivir así?.. no tenía idea pero ahora se que es cuestión de años..Esa noche dormí bien, parece que necesitaba relajarme y no se porque estaba tan tensa.. una semana pasó y nada de James solo lo veía entre clases y en las clases mismas que yo de vez en cuando pero no teníamos ningún tipo de conversación lo que me ponía cada vez más triste.. aunque quizas gracias a eso me mantengo todavía..Así de esta dolorosa manera pasaron dos meses y medio, casi tres si cuento bien.. pasó algo para lo que, definitivamente, no estaba preparada.. Sol llegó muy sonriente al dormitorio de las chicas y yo miraba las pesadas nubes que derramaban una gran cantidad de gotas de agua por la ventana como estatua..-"Lily!"- me dijo Sol.-"Ah.. hola Sol" - dije saludando a mi amiga sin quitar la vista a la lluvia y a los mojados terrenos del Colegio.-"Lily.. me preocupas" - dijo Sol tirandose a la cama.-"Estoy bien Sol.. gracias por preocuparte.."- dije nuevamente como dos meses y algo más atrás -"No importa ahora.. dime.. ¿por qué estas tan feliz?"-"Lily no vas a creer lo que me paso! Soy novia de James Potter!" - me dijo gritando y bailando como una loca.Abrí mi boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido audible salia de ella.. sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas y las retuve.. pero no podía mantenerlas asi por mucho tiempo, entonces volví mi vista a las nubes y las lluvias de manera que mi compañera y amiga no pudiera verme, para dejar escapar una o dos lagrimas.. y no sabía que esas no serían las únicas por James.. mi necesidad de llorar fue más allá cuando Sol me dijo que James le había dicho que la amaba a ella y a nadie mas que ocupaba el fondo de su corazón y más cosas que no tengo fuerzas para mencionar mientras yo miraba a la ventana..-"¿Lily?..¿me estás escuchando?" - me dijo Sol.Yo solo afirmé con mi cabeza porque de seguro que si le hablaba de frente iba anotar en mi voz que estaba lanzando algunas lagrimas. Ya no pude más y, me levanté diciendo un : -"Ya vengo", deje a Sol muy confundida tirada en su cama, de seguro que soñando con James.. pero de seguro jamás soñaría con el tanto como yo, ni lo quería tanto como yo, ni pensaría en el.. tanto como yoYo corri y corri, y mi suerte fue encontrarme a unas cuantas compañeras en el camino hablando sobre chicos, para variar, Dios! ¿es que acaso esto me perseguía?, y cuando iba a salir me encontré con Los Merodeadores pero voltié mi cara y salí.. salí a empaparme como una loca... sali a que mis lagrimas se mezclaran con las gotas de lluvia.. me tiré al suelo en frente del lago y dejaba derramar mis lagrimas que bañaban mi cara con una fluidez increíble.. Me sente enfrente del lago, como ya dije y lo mire fijamente como meses antes con el fuego.. me concentré en el agua.. , enseguida, sentí a alguien saliendo del Colegio.. no queria ver a nadie ahora mismo!Moví mi cabeza y segi concentrada en el lago, pero la persona se acercó dejando a tres más en la entrada del Colegio.. Viré mi cabeza y segí llorando no me importaba en esos entonces quien fuera..-"¿Qué te pasa Lily?" - me preguntó alguien con voz preocupada.Evité al interrogante y segí mirando el lago sin fijarme en quien era el que estaba mirandome a los ojos.. no supe que decir la segunda vez que la persona parada al lado mío volvió a preguntar, perdí mi paciencia, y nunca he tenido mucha..-"Es que.. yo amo a James Potter ¿ME ENTIENDES? Lo amo" - me desahogé soltando todo los sentimientos guardados en mi corazón y más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.-"Seguro que no me entenderías" - desvié mi mirada del lago y.. me di cuenta de quien era la persona que tenía su mano apoyada en mi hombro.. Potter.Me paré rápidamente y me fui abrigada, abrazandome a mi misma, me estaba congelando y sentí que alguien corrió detrás mío..-"Espera" - me dijo James con un tono triste.Me viré y le dije : -"Dejame James, más daño no me puedes hacer.. ya dejame en paz, demuestra ser un hombre y entra dejandome aqui yo soy suficientemente fuerte para estar .. so..la.." - dije como si las palabras no me quisieran salir y me tiré en el piso, en la fría hierba, mirandola.. y dejando a un James sin palabras parado en medio de la lluvia.-"No te voy a dejar aquí sola Lily, te vas a resfriar" - me dijo James.-"James.. solo.. vete" - dije yo, en esos entonces, las palabras me costaban y entonces me abrazé nuevamente, sentía el frío en mis huesos.-"Lily seguro que no quieres coger un resfriado" - me dijo James, insistiendo.Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, lagrima cayendo todavía en mi cara y dije casi en un susurro : -"quien diría que esta herida me la podrías causar solo de tres meses y medio de haberte conocido"- me voltié y dejé los ojos cerradosJames se voltió, siguió firme y recto hacia lla entrada del Colegio donde sus amigos lo siguieron y de ahi se perdió adentro..Esa fue la primera vez que James me hirió y, por mas que no lo pareciera, me serviría fortaleza para el resto de mi vida y de verdad.. de verdad que la necesitaría..._


	3. Mi historia 3

_** "Mi historia"  
**  
Al día siguiente, decidí como en las típicas historias de amor, tratar de olvidarme de James.. pero lo que no sabía era que esas cosas van más allá de uno querer o tratar..  
  
En el almuerzo, iba y me sentaba un poco lejos de mi grupo de amigos y amigas habituales, ya que allí estaba Sol, y James también.. no era que no hablara con mis amigos y eso pero no estaba la mayoría del tiempo con ellos..  
  
Esa misma noche, yo miraba el fuego, hace un rato habia terminado de hacer mis deberes, y descansaba para irme a dormir.. mis pensamientos se ahogaban en mi cabeza.. y las imagenes de la semana anterior, cada minuto.. hasta podía sentir el frío en mis huesos como aquella vez.. y, por mas que paresca increíble, todavía me acuerdo.. despues de diez años..  
  
Al día siguiente, que era libre, gracias a Dios, ya las tareas y deberes me tenían cansada, eran muchos entonces decidi, en la mañana, ir a la biblioteca a terminar mis tareas para tener la tarde libre.  
  
Me encontré con una biblioteca bastante llena, pero fui a donde Madame Crotch a que me diera un libro de Pociones para que la tarea me quedara mejor. Parecía que todas las mesas estaban llenas, me quedé un tiempo así y vi que la mesa de la esquina estaba vacía entonces fui y me senté.  
  
Había mucho ruido y no me podía concentrar en la constitución de la Poción de Invisibilidad, pero no me importó y empezé a leer. Pasados diez o quince minutos fue cuando terminé y levanté mi mirada cerrando el libro.  
  
-"Te amo" - escuché a lo lejos y cerré mis ojos, como siempre hacía. Viré mi cabeza , y ya sabía lo que vería, entonces fue cuando vi en la mesa en diagonal a la mía a James con Sol. Esta lo abrazaba, entonces, James se dió cuenta de que yo estaba mirando y Sol esperaba una respuesta entonces tragó saliva y le dijo : -"Yo también te amo.."  
  
En esos momentos pude sentir como alguien agarraba mi corazón y lo retorcía, entonces sabría que mi fortaleza todavía no era suficiente para aguantar nada de esto asi que dejé todo allí, y me fui caminando un poco rápido hacia la sala común.  
  
Fui a la lechucería casi inmediatamente, ya que la sala común también estaba llena, entonces decidí enviarle una lechuza a un viejo amigo, mi vecino muggle, Victor, ya que nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo.. Le escribí sobre todo lo de James, ya que en esos momentos, en nadie podia confiar.. no había alguien a quien contarle todo lo que me pasaba asi que recurrí a Victor. Y al final le dije que esperaba que me contara sobre su vida muggle que hace tiempo no sabia de ella.  
  
Cuando estuve lista a enviar la lechuza vi a James.. solo.. entrando por la puerta trayendo un papel. Me enfoque en mi lechuza y le dije : a Victor, espero tu respuesta y di una sonrisa.  
  
-"Lily"  
  
Me voltié y lo miré a sus ojos, y todavía puedo recordar esa linda mirada..  
  
-"E.E.esto se te quedó en la Biblioteca, e-e ya sabes.. en la mañana, hace una hora o algo asi.." - me dijo James  
  
Yo solo caminé hacia el y dije un inaudible -"gracias", lo miré y me di cuenta de que estaba terminado.. -"Está terminado"- le dije con el mismo tono de voz anterior.  
  
-"si, lo terminé... después de todo, fue mi culpa que no lo terminaras" - me dijo James .  
  
-"Bueno, te lo agradezco" - dije, tomando el pergamino y iendome de una ves hacia la sala común, entré y guardé el pergamino salí a almorzar al Gran Comedor, y me senté en una esquina, entonces vi a una Hufflepuff acercarse y me dijo : -"Hola!! Me llamo Ingrid.. siempre te veo sola!! ¿quieres venir con mis amigas?"  
  
No le vi nada malo a la chica rubia y sonreí de una manera muy amistosa.. y dos ojos a lo lejos me observaban, lo podía sentir pero no me quise voltear.. Me senté en frente de dos chicas y un chico.  
  
-"Lily Evans" - dije sonriendo feliz al conocer, mis nuevos amigos.  
  
-"Bueno soy Ingrid, ella es Diana, el es Andy y ella Loli" - todos en la mesa me sonrieron y me senté.  
  
Fue increíble como pasé 1 hora de almuerzo agradable, hacía mucho que no pasaba un tiempo tan agradable, Andy era muy gracioso y Diana contaba cuentos que todos al final quedabamos riendonos, me ayudó.. a olvidarme por un buen rato de todo lo malo que había pasado ese día.  
  
-"Bueno me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos en la cena.." - dije sonriendo y me sentí renovada : me di cuenta de que se necesitan amigos para vivir.  
  
Esa noche dormí algo mejor que en las anteriores, pero no tenía mucho sueño que digamos entonces bajé a la sala común inmediatamente a leer un libro, paso una hora y más y vi a La Dama Gorda abrirse para dar paso a "Los Merodeadores", bajé la mirada y seguí leyendo mi libro, escuché un grito : -"Jamesie" - y vi a Sol cirriendo y abrazandolo fuertemente.  
  
Pude escuchar : -"Demonios!, nada me sale bien" - de un rabioso James en un tono de voz : bajo.  
  
-"¿qué dijiste amor?" - dijo Sol mirandolo a sus ojos.  
  
-"no, nada" - dijo James.  
  
Pero yo si había escuchado, entonces me quedé como una piedra leyendo mi libro fijamente y después de un rato, todos subieron a sus dormitorios.  
  
Al día siguiente, me recogí el cabello en una cola alta y fuí al Gran Comedor, todos mis rencores hacia ese chico que todos las noches me hacía llorar.  
  
-"LILY!" - pude voltearme y vi a Loli saltando haciendome señas para que me sentara con ellos. No dude y les di una plena sonrisa.  
  
-"Ahora escuchen, hay muchos rumores de que se hará un Baile"  
  
-"¿baile, baile?" - dijo Ingrid feliz.  
  
-"si, BAILE" - dijo Loli sonriendo.  
  
Yo las mire a las tres y vi a Andy que me miraba con una cara de : estan locas, no les hagas caso.  
  
-"ATENCION"  
  
Todo el Gran Comedor calló, y el profesor Dumbledore aclaró su garganta, pude ver como sus ojos encontraban a todos los alumnos.  
  
-"Como todos ya se habrán enterado.." - Dumbledore rió un poco :-"habrá un baile.."  
  
Se escucharon muchos gritos de emoción en el Gran Comedor yo slo seguí mirando al frente.  
  
-"Será el viernes, en tres semanas, y espero que todos puedan asistir, claro está.. desde cuarto año para arriba" - y escuché algunos quejidos por ahi.  
  
-"Bueno eso era todo, sera a las 8:00 p.m y espero que todos se porten muy bien y que la pasen bien" - dijo Dumbledore sentandose.  
  
Vi mi reloj, y me di cuenta de que en poco tiempo empezaría mi primera clase del día. Me levanté y me despedí de todos, dando una plena sonrisa.  
  
Iba caminando hacia el aula de Tranformaciones cuando escuché dos voces, y caminé siguiendolas hasta que llegaron a las afueras del Colegio._


	4. Mi historia 4

" _**Mi Historia 4"**_

_Ahora que lo pienso, nunca debí haberme llevado por el instinto y seguir esas voces puesto que lo que oiría me involucraría de nuevo con este.. DIABLOS.. es que todo me conducía a un solo camino : el de ese chico pelinegro sin sentimientos hacia mi._

_-"Snape..creo que la mejor oportunidad será el día del baile" _

_-"Buena idea Lucius..así fregamos a los merodeadores completamente porque ambos sabemos que sucederá en ese baile.."_

_-"Eehh.. creo que me perdí"_

_-"Snape a veces eres tan pero tan tonto! Acuerdate de lo que nos hiso ese idiota la última vez! Pero en esta ocasión nos las van a pagar todos esos Merodeadores..especialmente el Sirius y el James.."_

_-"...le damos la pócima a Sirius.. se enferma gravemente..aja..creo que ya comprendí" – dijo Snape terminando los pensamientos de su mejor amigo._

_A buenas horas me entraron ganas de estornudar y estos dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí!_

_-"¿Qué haces aquí pelirroja?" – gritó Snape_

_-"Mas te vale que no le digas ni una sola palabra a esos por que sino te mato oiste?" – me dijo Lucius sin dejarme hablar._

_-"Suéltame imbecil que ninguno de los dos me da miedo" – dije decididamente como siempre retando._

_Con lo que había escuchado era suficiente, salí de ahí de una vez corriendo para adentro y me encerré en los dormitorios de chicas pensando en que haría. _

_Hasta el día de hoy me acuerdo claramente como pasaron las siguientes semanas.. era típico de las películas y ahora mismo lo experimentaba por mi misma.. Todas las chicas estaban de un lado a otro el viendo con quien iban a ir al baile y como se iban a vestir preguntando de un lado para otro quien sería la solterona del baile que no tenía pareja y muchas cosas mas que en esos momentos no estaba dispuesta a prestarle atención ya que si seguía haciéndolo la solterona y fea sería yo! Por estas razones típicas adolescentes en el último fin de semana de antes del baile en la excursión de la escuela de siempre de los fines de semanas me fui directamente con Ingrid, Diana, Loli y Andy a comprar un traje._

_El día de el gran baile como ya le llamaban muchos, recuerdo perfecto, llego con grandes ansias.. yo había decidido ir con un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Andrew bastante apuesto : alto, cabellos chocolates claros y unos ojos color gris que lo hacían parecer muy misterioso._

_Salí de el dormitorio de las mujeres con mi traje color verde largo con escarchas era un halter, tenía unos aretes y un collar que iban en juego color esmeralda que me había regalado mi madre cuando cumplí 14 años. Mis rojos cabellos iban sueltos con los rizos que había tenido desde chica. Hasta el día de hoy me acuerdo perfectamente de cómo lucía esa noche.. maravillosa.. _

_Inmediatamente bajé las escaleras, soportando muchas miradas : algunas malas e incluso palabras murmurándose por lo bajo y otras personas por supuesto diciéndome Lily que bien te ves y cosas así._

_-"Lily! Estás preciosa" – me dijo la voz que reconocí como Sol. Ella venía con un traje rojo también halter y tenía su cabello totalmente liso, unos zapatos muy altos; preciosos, por cierto._

_-"Digo lo mismo Sol" – dije sonriéndole_

_Inmediatamente James, Remus, Sirius y Peter bajaron las escaleras todos muy galanes con sus respectivos sacos.. el de James y Remus eran negros.. James cargaba una corbata roja mientras que el licántropo una verde oscuro. El saco de Sirius era de un color azul oscuro que se le veía muy bien y estaba combinado con una corbata color plateado. James se quedó mirándome pero yo le quité la vista y la puse rápidamente en dirección a Sol._

_-"Lily se muy hermosa no creen?" – dijo Sirius en un volumen que hasta yo escuche._

_-"¿Y con quién irás al Baile Lils?" – dijo Sol esperando que su novio y sus amigos terminaran de bajar las escaleras._

_-"Andrew.. un chico Ravenclaw.. no se si lo conoces."_

_-"Mmm.. como no saber quien es! Muy apuesto, eh?" – dijo Sol sonriéndome claramente._

_-"Bueno tengo que irme que hablando de 'Drew ya me debe estar esperando" – dije rápidamente al ver como James abría su boca para decirme algo.._

_Salí rápidamente en busca de Andrew y lo encontré saliendo de su sala común. Con gel en el cabello, se veía muy apuesto y con su saco negro. Estaba muy elegante._

_-"Hola Lily. Debes perdonarme pero que bien te ves hoy" – me dijo y sacó una rosa la cual tomé sonriendo._

_-"Gracias" – dije –"Creo que puedo decir lo mismo de ti"_

_-"Bueno vamos.. no debemos llegar tarde" – y comenzamos a caminar los dos hacia el Gran Comedor._

_¡Maravilloso! Esa es la palabra para describir como se veía el Gran Comedor. Después de todo este tiempo todavía me asombra la belleza con que contaba el mencionado salón aquel día. Guirnaldas color azul oscuro con plateado se asomaban por las ventanas y unas luces de todos los colores estaban en la pista que por ahora estaba vacía y las luces apagadas. A los lados las mesas estaban llenas y todas las chicas estaban riéndose y hablando con sus diferentes parejas y amigos._

_-"Vamos a sentarnos.. pero después que comience espero que estés preparada por que me dicen el Rey de la Danza" – dijo Andrew riendo_

_Reí comentando : -"eso ya lo veremos"_

_Nos sentamos en la mesa mas cercana y comenzamos a hablar esperando que llegaran nuestros amigos. Después de 10 minutos llegaron Diana y Carlos, esta estaba vestida con un traje color plateado que le iba muy bien ya que su cabello era negro. _

_-"Hola Lils! Hola Drew! Espero que no lleven mucho tiempo aquí esperando.. jeje.. ya deben estar llegando Andy y Loli, esta se a demorado TANTO vistiéndose" – dijo Diana sentándose al lado de ambos._

_Justo por ahí entró la pareja mencionada Andy con su saco negro y corbata morada con plateada muy original! El siempre me había parecido gracioso. Loli venía también muy bonita con su traje morado que combinaba con Andy._

_-"Wao.. estoy impresionada" – dijo Loli saludándonos a todos –"Miren los trajes de todos están elegantísimos y todo el mundo en el salón se ve excelente!"_

_-"Tienes razón" – dijo la pareja de Diana comentando : -"Pero espero que esto inicie pronto porque ya me pican los pies!" _

_-"Bueno bueno.. no esperes que vamos a bailar toda la noche que andar con estos zapatos me cuesta!" – le dijo Diana riéndose de broma._

_-"ATENCIÓN" – decía Dumbledore haciendo que todo el salón estallara en un impresionante silencio._

_Después de que todo el salón se hubiera callado comenzó a dar unas palabras breves de bienvenida : -"Espero que este baile los saque de el estrés que tienen muchos por el colegio y bueno espero que después de esto nadie se queje de que no hacemos actividades recreativas en Hogwarts! Pero no estamos aquí para hablar..vinimos a bailar! ¡PASENLA BIEN!" – de pronto las luces que iluminaban la pista de baile se encendieron y la música comenzó a resonar._

_Fue como automático, todas las personas se pararon y fueron con sus respectivos grupos a la pista de baile hasta que esta se lleno._

_-" A BAILAR" – gritaron todos y nos pusimos todos cerca cada uno bailando con sus parejas riendo._

_Después de que pasaron varias canciones me acordé de todo el suceso Lucius-Snape-Merodeadores que había escuchado hace muchas semanas atrás._

_-"'Drew te molesta si ya vuelvo?" – le dije a Andrew dejando de bailar_

_-"No tranquila.. me voy a sentar un rato con Diana y Carlos que ya dicen que se cansaron.." – dijo Andrew._

_Primero que todo fui, disimuladamente, a donde estaba la comida para ver si encontraba a James o alguno de sus amigos para decirle lo que había oído semanas antes. Cuando llegué me serví un ponche de frutas que me habían dicho que estaba muy bueno y observé un poco más allá que estaba James. Tomé aire y fui hacia el._

_-"Potter" – dije sonando de lo más natural_

_-"Lily" – me respondió volteándose mostrando una cordial sonrisa –"¿me concedes esta pieza?" _

_-"La verdad no es para eso que he venido" – dije tomando un sorbo de mi jugo de ponche._

_-"Haber dime.." – dijo James _

_-"Unas semanas atrás escuché a Malfoy y a Snape hablando sobre algo que les iban a hacer" – dije mirando a todos lados menos sus ojos, era algo que siempre hacía yo para evitar quedarme como idiota viendo sus ojos._

_-"Espera, espera." – dijo James agarrando mi cabeza y poniéndola firme frente a el –"Ahora si..estas hablando conmigo no? Parece que estuvieras hablando con el aire"_

_-"Solo tengan cuidado con lo que comen porque esos dos quieren retomar una tal venganza" – continué como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado._

_-"¿Eso es todo?"_

_Con eso me dejo en blanco –"Si, er digo yo solo quería advertirlos porque esos dos son capaces de.." – James no me dejó terminar de hablar porque extendió su mano sobre la mía y dijo vamos a bailar. _

_-"Creo que a tu novia le va a importar" – dije mirándolo fijamente ahora si. Y me perdía._

_-"Nah.. nada más estamos bailando"_

_La pregunta que hasta el día de hoy me la pregunto es : existe el destino o es simplemente suerte lo que nos acecha día a día._

_Justo en ese instante como por suerte o por coincidencia o destino la música cambió a una totalmente suave y se escuchó un comentario de : -"Pasen sus manos por la cintura de su pareja que lo que viene es leeento" – a lo largo del salón proveniente de las bocinas._

_James como si fuera lo más natural del mundo me rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y yo obviamente reaccioné pasándole mis brazos por su cuello. _

**Te encuentro despierto **

**Me dices lo siento**

**Con una lagrima derramas**

**Me abrazas, me hielo **

**Me pides un beso **

**Y yo me quedo sin respirar**

_En esos momentos me puse a pensar en Sol ya que estoy segura que de una vez miró para ver donde estaba su novio y quería yo ver cual sería su reacción al verme bailando así con el._

**Solo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos **

**Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi **

**Te daré el ultimo beso, el mas profundo **

**Guardare mis sentimientos, y me iré lejos de ti **

_-"¿Has visto a James?" – preguntaba Sol a Remus. Yo solo veía. James bailaba. Me perdía. Sentía su olor. Veía a Sol. Sentía su piel. Me volvía a perder. Después de eso no pude resistir, aparté la vista de Sol y me concentré en James.. simplemente en James.._

**Tengo tanto miedo **

**Y es que no comprendo **

**Que fue lo que yo he hecho mal **

**Me abrazas me hielo **

**Me pides un beso **

**Y yo me quedo sin respirar**

_No saben cuanto daría por repetir este baile con James hoy en día nuevamente. No existen palabras para describir todos los sentimientos que yo sentía, todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos desde un : bésalo hasta un : que pensará Andrew._

**Solo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos **

**Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi **

**Te daré el ultimo beso, el mas profundo **

**Guardaré mis sentimientos**

**Y me iré lejos de ti **

_La canción transcurría. Gracias a Dios no se acababa. Esos momentos para mi parecían eternos e interminables y yo quería que así fuera. Pero si todo fuera así de fácil entonces muchas cosas no pasarían y quizás la vida no sería como lo es._

**Dame tu mano **

**Devuélveme el aire **

**Di que me amas **

**Que no eres culpable **

**Por lo menos un momento **

**Dime que esto no es cierto**

_Podía sentir como la canción terminaba y como todo volvía a la normalidad, entonces pensé fue como un instante en el cielo. Donde no habían problemas. Donde no habían soles. Donde no habían maldades. Donde solo existíamos el y yo. Pero desde el fondo de mi corazón yo sabía que después de esto todo volvería ser como antes : volveríamos al mundo en donde realmente estábamos.. la realidad._

**Solo quédate en silencio **

**Acaríciame un momento **

**Te daré el ultimo beso **

**Guardaré mis sentimientos **

**Y me iré lejos de ti **

_La canción terminaba, se bajaba el tono de esta. James separó su cabeza de la mía y me miró. Se acercaba más y más cada vez yo solo miraba, luego.. nuestras narices se rozaron y entonces fue cuando murmuró unas palabras que recuerdo como si las hubiera dicho ayer.. y hasta el día de hoy, veinte años después, no se interpretar su significado pero quizás palabras como estas son las que me mantienen viva.. _

_-"..como duele verte y no tenerte.." _


End file.
